Until their Bones
by Lizz1792
Summary: Oneshot. Hotsuma doesn't likes Tsukumo near Shusei. But Shusei only have eyes to his blond and he's certainly not weak to let anyone jump him. Silly fights in a day of this couple!


**Hey everyone! I just always have this love for this couple so I needed to write something and this small piece is what I got soooo be nice and if you like it review! :D**

**Until their Bones.**

**.**

It was late night, almost all of the habitants of the Mansion were sleeping. Hotsuma was through everything had happened in the day. He was stressed, tension rolling on his shoulders every step he did into the Mansion. And the culprit of everything was already – Hotsuma opened the door – Reading a book on the couch with that _damn_ expression on his face.

Hotsuma would have dropped on the comfy couch if it wasn't because Shusei's legs were extended all over the space that should be empty. So, he settled for being stood with his arms crossed, very much like an angry child would do.

"You're annoyed." Shusei passed a page of the book without looking up.

"That much it's an statement." He growled "And you're happy I see."

"I didn't knew Takashiro would divide us like that. He almost never does. And besides you _were_ with Yuki. "

"I didn't know cunning Yuki could jump _me_ anytime he wanted."

Shusei looked over at the blond with a forming frown on his face.

"Tsukumo did not-"

"Spare me the discourse about him in love of Touko. When you know that's platonic."

"Hotsuma, he is in love of her. You're the only one who can't see that."

"Who says he can't love two different people?"

Shusei dropped the book on his lap finally letting his feet touch the floor. "You're not seriously believing- oh, you are. Excuse me, but I'd thought my _boyfriend _have quite more faith on me."

Hotsuma looks Shusei stare hard at him for a second before looking away at the window. Hotsuma felt the cold silence forming between them and he knew he wouldn't convince Shusei just saying 'I have faith on you, not _anyone _else – Tsukumo for that matter.'

Since a few months they have formed as a couple. They had cared and loved each other too much always. Although he had never seen Shusei in that light – as boyfriends. Hotsuma was obligated to learn that one day or another, one of Shusei fangirls or – guy, Hotsuma grimaced, would take him away. Shusei wasn't a saint. And although he was the example of discretion, he could saw through the classroom's windows a slender figure delicately rejecting confessions. One bold girl robbing a kiss from Shusei's lips was just another drop to the glass. Then the confusión… Hotsuma was not going to let his best friend form bonds with whatever person out there!

Shusei was sensing the turmoil in Hotsuma's head a little too much. He had always had been able to read Hotsuma, if not completely, better than anyone else. Sometimes the blond blocked him and hided – Shusei didn't like that. They had passed so much together… Shusei still feel sometimes Yuki's light would do better to him than Shusei's personality. He had scars. Yuki too, but he was the most pure innocent light he knew in this world. Hotsuma could only surrender into that... if Shusei wasn't around… it was late and it had been a long day working out, and he supposed Hotsuma was tired, and it really was foolish to argue because of Tsukumo, when Shusei was himself feeling weary and only wanted to sleep at his partner's side on the bed.

"Hotsuma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have answered you like that… I wasn't happy either you know? But it's our job to do the best to protect Yuki and kill as much duras as we can in the process." Shusei looked to Hotsuma's scowling face before raising a hand to touch one of his tanned arms. Rubbing it softly, Hotsuma finally sighed dropping down his body in the couch looking at Shusei's eyes.

"I'm… sorry too. I just – I'm a bit stressed. I know our mision in this life. I… wouldn't want you far if you need me in a moment of danger."

Shusei tilted his head, smiling "I'm a good fighter. I wouldn't break easily."

Hotsuma feel his heart bit just a tad faster. He leaned in, feeling with his breath Shusei's lips "You may break though, seeing how little you eat everyday."

Shusei snorted. Just like Hotsuma to say he didn't eat enough- when he eat what was considerably a good amount of- Hotsuma's lips opening his own cut him,while feeling the warm of Hotsuma's hand on his neck made him deepening the kiss. Not a heated one, but a slow sweet one needed for all the day.

Hotsuma opened his eyes seeing for the first time Shusei's eyes seemed really tired and that it was stupid of him for not seeing Shusei was awake waiting only for him.

"Let's sleep. We need to rest."

Shusei was already on his pyjamas while Hotsuma wasn't and he really didn't want to return to his room for a change of clothes. While Shusei was settling on the sheets, Hotsuma decided to just sleep on his boxers. It wasn't the first time.

Cradling behind Shusei he let his mind slowly drift into darkness while smelling Shusei's hair, hearing his breath slow with the night.

-o-

"Hmmm." Shusei faintly recovered conscious while feeling his neck being nuzzled. His hands raised to touch and stop Hotsuma by the hair. "Hotsuma… what time is it?"

"It's Saturday. You don't need to know- all right," he said while Shusei looked at him meaningful "I think it's around seven. Don't look at me like that. I know it's early for me –anyway, but before someone knocks that door I- I want you for me."

Hotsuma flushed. _It wasn't easy to say embarrasing things like that, damnit._ To Shusei seemed easy but for him… he looked up when he heard Shusei chuckling against his hand.

"I'm sorry. It's just you are really cute when you're blushing."

"Don't say that." Hotsuma bit his lip. Then he flushed again "You look better when we're into _that._"

Shusei made a gesture of amusement "Oh. Really?" Hotsuma was talking about their sexual encounters?

"I really want you." Hotsuma sat, his face over him. "It's not platonic."

They hadn't actually got that far to make love more than once. The first time Hotsuma confessed to him. Shusei never would pressure him. Even if it felt they were or he was prepared - Shusei didn't pressure the waters. He was quite happy in Hotsuma's arms feeling his kisses and his love on his lips.

"You already have me… Hotsuma." Shusei whispered caressing Hotsuma's cheek. Hotsuma caressed back Shusei's brown hair, his mouth going down when the sound of the door startled him.

"Shusei? Shusei, wake up! Takashiro's asking for us in the hall!" Touko's voice resounded through the door. "Shusei? Can I open the door? It's-"

"No, Touko it's fine! I'll be down in a minute, thanks!"

"What will Takashiro want?" Hotsuma asked dissapointed. Shusei heard the bitter on his voice, smiling a bit he sat giving a quick kiss to the blond. Hotsuma jumped and flushed but the bitter in him was gone like magic with Shusei.

-0-

"What?! Why are you pairing Shusei with Tsukumo again?!"

Takashiro stared at the angry blond and talked calmly "Luka can't protect Yuki today. He's in an important mision. Remember our duty Renjo. Shusei and Tsukumo are in another investigation too… don't embarass your partner..." He glanced pointedly the brunette before disapearing for the door.

Tsukumo looked confused and awkwardly to his friends. His sister put a hand on his arm while looked angry to the blond.

"You brainless! You had upset everyone! What's your problem with Tsukumo?!"

Hotsuma looked away, only to find Shusei's eyes over him. Touko just makes him mad! Shusei sighed with mixed feelings, for one side he was flattered his partner was zealous and cared for him but for another, even if Tsukumo has remotely any feeling for him, it wasn't as if Shusei will leave Hotsuma behind. I only love you Hotsuma.

And Takashiro now knew for certain the bond between both. And that couldn't be good because Takashiro could use that… Shusei cut the space between them, his fingers going up to cup Hotsuma's neck.

"Just trust me, okay?" _I love you,_ his eyes said strongly. Hotsuma closed his eyes starting to lean in without any care of the world but those loving eyes, when a finger on his lips stops him.

"We're not alone…" he whispered to the blond peeking him on the cheek before going to the door. Tsukumo and Touko pretending not to hear or see any of the interchange. Yet the pink haired girl smiled understanding all. Hotsuma dazed with Shusei's smell over him.

-o-

Shusei's breath calm down finally when they killed the last duras in their path. Working with Tsukumo probed not being the same that with his destined partner. He felt exhausted, and for the look on Tsukumo's flushed face he wasn't the only one feeling the effects.

Shusei's shirt was burned from one side while the other was red with Duras' blood and Shusei's. His body feels sore yet his resolution was strong and he grabbed Tsukumo putting his arm behind his neck.

"I can walk…" Tsukumo immediately said.

"No, you can't. I suppose we're better with our partners." Shusei chuckled. Honestly… Hotsuma it's going to be fully radiant when I tell him about this.

"I miss Touko. I'm worried about her when I'm not around…"

Shusei nodded keeping walking to the Mansion. They were near, after almost forty minutes they entered with a sigh. Shusei lead both to the couch, dropping Tsukumo's weight on there. Not resisting the temptation he dropped a second later to rest his legs if only a second.

"I wonder where are the people of this house…" Tachibana, the Dr, Yuki… Touko, Hotsuma? He closed his eyes thinking in his blond partner. If only they could have a free day to rest and stay in each other arms…

"Shusei you're bleeding."

"Hum?" Shusei blinked slowly. Tsukumo had said something? He felt breath puffing across his neck. He widened his eyes when a tongue worked - and it was all so fast and unexpected. He didn't react until Tsukumo was away looking at him while liking his lips. "Tsukumo?"

-0-

Touko was talking with Yuki things about our past. Very vaguely yet delicate waters for Yuki. I knew he wanted to know. And damn him, I didn't wanted him to smile to reassure us. Touko glanced at me and the door. I sighed silently making my way out when Yuki stopped me touching briefly my arm.

"Hotsuma… thank you."

And then the smile.

Hotsuma snorted and growled "Mmmm." Closing the door behind him.

"Damnit." He growled heading to his room, then thinking better he go for the stairs. He was a bit hungry and maybe Shusei was coming. Movement in the living room caught his attention, walking scratching his neck his heart stopped.

Tsukumo was well into Shusei's space by the time the brunette had become aware of what was happening. He must be really tired if he let someone so close to him.

"Tsukumo?" And Shusei's voice wasn't nervous but confused.

"I love Touko. And I like you, Shusei… we understand each other."

"I like you too- not in _that_ way,but- I don't understand."

Tsukumo bit his lip then whispered something in Shusei's ear. Shusei looked surprised and for a moment even uncomfortable. He didn't look at Tsukumo's eyes because he knew his friend was saying the true. And _because _Tsukumo was his friend he hadn't push him roughly away off him.

"Please, Shusei, please."

Shusei looked around. Oh God. He didn't want Hotsuma thinking the wrong thing. Or Touko. Because it wasn't and Tsukumo wasn't going to kiss him without his permission. And while he more debated this, more chances were that someone would see them. He felt his face being dragged back. He just hoped Tsukumo's experiment turned well to him… nodding slightly Shusei let himself be kissed. His hands at his sides closed like fists on the couch. He felt dread suddenly raising on his heart, he started to pull away, Tsukumo yet don't breaking off his lips, Shusei panicked, when a yelp of pain with the sound of a punch make Shusei find himself alone on the couch.

"Hotsuma!"

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Tsukumo was on the floor, with blood sliding from the cut on his lip. Hotsuma was glaring hard angry at him.

"What the hell you're doing! And YOU! Shusei why you let him- why?! WHY!"

"Hotsuma it's not what you think!" Shusei stood with a frown on his face.

"It isn't?!" Hotsuma backed away from Shusei's contact.

"No! So please, believe me!" Shusei's words were filled with hurt, he seemed so pale, Hotsuma noticed. He grabbed his wrist in a swift movement, dragged him for the stairs, closing the door of his room before slamming Shusei against the door with a deep kiss. He just wanted to kiss him until he felt pain. Until the pain felt pain for a kiss. Shusei's breath become ragged, managing to breath between kisses he groaned weakly when Hotsuma's leg slided between his legs trusting against him.

"Hot…suma," Shusei breathed, Hotsuma's tongue sliding out of his mouth to his jaw and neck. The buttons of his shirt were opening, some of the scratches added to his shoulders for the early fight were under the attention of the blond, liking and sucking until Shusei was sliding down. Hotsuma took him on his arms to the bed. Now more calm, Hotsuma caressed his brown hair kissing his forehead sweetly, then his nose, then sealing their lips.

Some minutes later, they were naked with Hotsuma kneeled between his partner's legs fingering carefully his entrance with lubricant. Shusei breathed deeply when Hotsuma added a third finger. The grimace in his face dissapeared when Hotsuma leaned to kiss him, Shusei kiss him back circling his arms behind Hotsuma's neck at the time his legs were raised and the felt of Hotsuma inside of him inch by inch made him moan. The flush on Shusei's face increasing with Hotsuma's trusts. His hips responding subconsciously.

Hotsuma groaned "_Ahh_… Shusei ….. Shusei… Shusei…."

Shusei closed his eyes feeling the tension on his groin growing and growing, hearing his name hot over him, all intensified made them both moan ending with the intense sweet release.

Hotsuma fell over Shusei kissing distractedly the pale sweated neck under him. Shusei sighed contentedly caressing Hotsuma's wet locks of hair with affection.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't let Tsukumo kiss me." He whispered softly.

"Why you let him?" Hotsuma asked in the same tone.

"Because he says he needed to know if he likes me. And the only way for him to aclare his feelings was with a kiss. I was surprised – Tsukumo is like a brother. I didn't felt nothing while the kiss."

"So, I was right." Hotsuma leaned in his elbows to look Shusei's eyes.

Shusei sighed "Yes… I suppose… don't get that over your head. Now he knows he doesn't feel anything towards me."

"I don't like you kissing other people." Hotsuma frowned " Wait- he doesn't fancies you anymore? How do you know that?"

"I just know." Shusei smiled mysteriously "So, you don't have to worry."

Hotsuma tilted his head wondering for a while, his thoughts cutting when Shusei yawned.

"You're tired… let's sleep, all right?" Hotsuma pulled out of Shusei's inside who grimaced. "I …didn't hurt you?"

Shusei opened his eyes feeling the worry and hesitance, he chuckled, just like Hotsuma to worry after their activities… "You tired me out but I'm fine and you?"

Hotsuma flushed pushing lightly Shusei in the shoulder. "Not funny Shusei!" Shusei's laugh now for all the room.

They slept that night with a smile on their lips and the love running between both, in the air, in the room, and maybe for all the universe, because ,honestly - who would look at them and say they didn't love each other down until their bones?

.

.


End file.
